


The Tide A Viking and A Girl. Chapter Two

by Rush2play



Category: Horse fiction
Genre: Gen, Horse Fiction - Freeform, Mondern times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rush2play/pseuds/Rush2play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Chapter two!  Lyra tries to find out what kind of a horse it was that she keeps seeing and goes to her sister to regroup and think things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide A Viking and A Girl. Chapter Two

I dreamed of the massive head of the horse rise silently out of the water his cold stark eyes raging the water around him, I was standing as the salty foam hissed and blew over my feet. When he moved it was like a wave, he did not struggle in the current. I could see the smoky air blow from his nostrils and when he came close to stand by me and I did not shy from him he lowered his massive head to gaze at me with one eye. Among the freezing blue there was in fact warmer streaks of the sea in them looking like someone had whisked lightning bolts in the snow. Before I could reach to touch him I jerked in my sleep like when you feel like you’re going to fall, I woke with my heart bounding. I took a breath in, I hadn’t moved very much when I was asleep and I felt very sore and stiff, Angel had gotten off the bed from getting to hot sometime during the night since I felt her jump back up on the bed and curled up in the curve of my legs. Rochelle shifted in the morning light, she clutched her pillow stilling I peered over her shoulder to look out the window to judge the light outside. It was still I gingerly got out of bed trying not to wake Rochelle, Angel’s head rose at my movement and she hopped back off of the bed wagging her tail and licking my fingers I put a none licked finger to my lips shushing her vibrancy. Bending down to pull on some sweats over my now cold legs she stood at the door still wagging her tail but more quietly. Limping over to the bathroom I looked in the mirror I was very ragged, my hair was sticking in every direction the angry curls that resided around my face poked strait out under some of the straighter hair. I sighed and patted them down channeling them as best I could and washed my face, after cleaning myself up, I hobbled out of the bedroom and down the stairs with Angel leading the way. She pranced down the steps making it look more like dance movements then walking. She trotted threw the kitchen to the back door where I let her out. The house was quiet and I was alone. It was the good kind of alone you get when you can feel the other people in the house and its quiet company. Spying Colin still asleep on the couch I moved over to the coffee pot switching it on. Moving back over to the kitchen door I pulled a jacket on and slipped into some boots. Stepping outside Angel was running as fast as she could in no real direction. I walked down the three old wooden steps and crossed the yard to the barn sliding the great doors open. Lovely warm heads popped out nickering ears pricked and heads bobbing.  
“Good morning my darlings. I hear you.” I said to them I spied the little bay starring eagerly at me and I went to him rubbing his head with my palms. The old stallion Whistlethorn called and the black Dutch Warmblood Geppetto shook his head up and down.  
“I know I know, I’m coming.” I replied to them. Tass and went into the feed room scooping out the beetpulp. Pouring enough water in I stuck a heater rod in it and let it set. I went out again grabbing flakes of morning hay giving everyone their amount.  
“I’ll be back for your breakfast.” I said leaving them as they ate. I left the lights on in the barn and slid the old doors closed again leaving a crack in the center. I padded Angel as she pranced at my heels and walked back into the house.  
Colin was having coffee at the kitchen table I glanced over at the couch, and the sheets he had used were neatly folded on the arm of it and the pillow beside it. I looked back to where he sat he was wearing the same pants as last night but he had changed his shirt with one of my dad’s. Couldn’t say my father would be happy about it but then again he didn’t have to know about it either.  
“Good morning I said leaning against the island he looked back at me a little startled.  
“Morning. You have a knack for sneaking up on people.”  
“I didn’t think I was being quiet.” I said letting Angel in behind me “But to your benefit, it was a late night last night. ” he nodded and rubbed his eye.  
“Eye, that it was, and by your doing.” I gave him a look as I softly walked over to the coffee pot, smelt it then thought better of it and eased into a chair opposite him.  
“Don’t you have to go run ten miles or tackle four of your teammates or something?” I said wincing into the chair.  
“Five, and not till later.” I leaned back against the chairs frame grateful for the support. I smiled at him managing a small laugh. The dogs were parking to come in, Colin rose to let them in. Greybear the Newfoundland oldest of the group born with golden eyes, silver tipped ears and nub for a tail. Gunther the yellow lab with white tipped tail. Angel greeted them touching their noses as they passed she looked more like a yellow fox with flopped ears than a dog. I patted each when they came to greet me then they went to their breakfast. Colin walked behind them and I stopped him taking his arm. He looked at me questioningly then gently leaned down when I pulled his arm.  
“Thank you for your help.” He looked back at me with his rich green eyes soft and quiet. Before he could reply there was a scraping of feet across the wood floor as Henry walked in, he was wearing slippers grey sweats and a white shirt that said Denmark with the flag behind the words. Colin stepped away from me quickly.  
“Good morning Far-Far.”  
“Good morning.” He looked at me sheepishly like he knew something and I could feel a smile cross my face. He shuffled over to us and he kissed me on the forehead.  
“How are you this morning?”  
“Stiff.” I replied. He shoved a thumb in Colin’s direction.  
“This guy, giving you any trouble?” my smile widened I looked over to Colin and back to my grandfather.  
“No Far-Far, he’s been quite a gentlemen.” He glanced over to the younger man  
“Well, you just come to me if he gives you any trouble.” I kissed him on the cheek and he walked over to the coffee. He turned back around to Colin.  
“You made this?” Colin straitened  
“Yes.” I answered for him. Colin glanced at me like a child who was called in front of the class, Henry looked back at the coffee pot muttering.  
“Maybe he could stay around a while.” I giggled and he poured a cup for himself. Rochelle skipped down the stairs her hair as bushy as Angel’s tail.  
“Good morning.” She said she hadn’t bothered putting paints on but the shirt was big enough to go to mid-thigh Henry did look her up and down when she passed him eyebrow raised, he shook his head.  
“Morning.” Everyone greeted.  
“Who wants eggs?” every hand rose and Rochelle set to work like a busy bee but not before she had a sip of the coffee.  
Small talk was made during breakfast and the meal was rushed for a weekend. Rochelle and I went back upstairs to dress. She jumped on my bed I slid on it half was pulling my phone off the night stand to check it. I had three messages from Aubrey.  
“So!” she said overly excited for the time of day.  
“So?”  
“I’ve not found a single damn thing on that horse of yours.” She said throwing her phone to the side. It bounced and landed with a muffled thud in the covers.  
“Have you talked to Aubrey about it?” I shook my head.  
“I’m going to take a trip up there soon though so I thought I would just tell her then. It’s not something I think should be told over a phone.” She nodded.  
“Yeah, but you and I should try and catch it, him!”  
“That’s the plan.” I said spinning to face her on the bed.  
“Well any ideas?” she asked  
“I’ve been thinking about corralling him somehow. Maybe if we drive along the beach we could find a cutout in the cliffs.” Rochelle thought for a moment pulling her legs up around her. She pushed her hair over to one side of her head and neck as she twisted her figures around some frizzy locks.  
“Would it have to be on the land? Or could it be a small cove?”  
“You know a place?” I asked looking up from my phone. “Secluded?” she nodded, getting jittery.  
“It would be perfect. There are a lot of small beaches on the other side of the park along the steep part of the cliffs nothing big just a small strip of sand but at this time of year there should still be some open and walkable. We wouldn’t get anyone to stumble upon us its secluded enough no one would come along. We could get him into it and block off the entrance to the sea from there. The rocks are high enough and vertical he wouldn’t be able to climb out in the water.” she thrust her thumb at herself. “I could build a net we could hang across the opening!”  
“Brilliant Rochelle.” I said as I raised an eyebrow. “But I can’t take you seriously without pants on.”  
“Are you sure you don’t need me? Because I can-“ 

After we got dressed we headed out to the barn laughing happy to be out on the cold morning. Colin fallowed behind keeping up with his sisters ranting. They helped me feed everyone. And after she hugged me gently and spun on her heel skipping over the cobble walk way to her car. Colin waved from the other side I watched them drive off. It was still a dense fog out and they disappeared quickly into it, Far-Far stood in the door way to watch. I walked down the side of the house to see the barn the light was on inside and I could still smell the warm beetpulp that was mixed in to Tass’s and the other horses breakfast he was probably already done by now. I watched the old barn glowing its warm light from within. A strange twist in my chest sent a tingle down my body, I shook and turned away from the barn toward the sea. The wind wisped my hair around me its short ends smacking my face and eyes. There, just barely visible by the cliff edge stood the crowned stallion his mane wild around his head his eyes of frozen fire staring me down a hint of them visible even from this distance.  
“Lyra, what is it?” My Grandfathers voice twisting against the wind to reach my ears. Without taking my eyes off the beast I called to him.  
“Far-Far, to the sea. Two degrees to my right, do you see him?” There was silence his eyes were old maybe he couldn’t see that far but then in a very sober voice a reply.  
“Yes.” A wave of relief washed over me even though Rochelle had seen him before I still had doubts of my sanity. I took a few steps forward. When he didn’t stir I took a few more.  
“Lyra no, don’t go near that it!” Henry’s voice sounded strange, hard and direct. He had never raised it to me, his military past was beginning to show, it was not quite an order but it was still strong in tone. I waved my hand at my side signaling it was fine as I drew my attention by to the creature in front of me. His ears pinned back and he stiffened.  
“What are you doing back then if you don’t want to see me? Hmm? Come to see the damage?” I said calmly but starting to feel agitated I was stuffing down what little fear I had of him, on the surface I thought I was making a pretty good job, fear can come later right now it would only get me killed. I was to curious of him to turn away. He relaxed his neck a bit and lowering his head to glance at the barn. Whatever fear I had of him had been thrown out the window.  
“Don’t. Even. Think about it.” He looked back at me and turned his head so as to see me better with one eye. The mere sight of him gave me and indescribable feeling. I wanted so badly to touch him, to feel the texture of his coat, to feel where his fur twisted. To know what those antlers of his and the rams horns what they felt like. To know if the fur down his head was coarser or finer than the rest of him. I swallowed pushing aside the urge.  
“I don’t care who you are, I will kill you if you touch him.” I spoke very low and hard. If he thought getting to Tass will settle whatever this was he would have made a grave mistake. For I moment he didn’t move I thought he might be wondering if I was serious and I wondered if I mistook his gesture for a threat. He looked at me then his left ear flicked to the side and I glanced in the direction of it. Head lights flashed in the distance I heard breathe escape his nostrils and I looked back at him. He blinked. The first blink I had ever seen him make, it was a very normal natural movement but it seemed strange coming from such and unnatural creature. I was only a few yards away from him. Much farther way then I had been in our previous encounter, he lifted a cloven hoof and turned disappearing into the fog. I took a step after him.  
“Lyra!” Henry called from the porch he had seen the doctors head lights. I paused and waited a moment more then returned to the old farm house stepping carefully on the icy grass. 

Aubrey rode around me in the neatly tilled ring while I stayed stationary near the gate. Her 17”hand Grey Gelderlander “Garth” pranced around me he’s raw elegance that of a kingly Charger. And even for me he was a massive horse, his structure was what made him prominent not his height though that did contribute. He was eloquent but sturdy, not a delicate thin build like a thoroughbred nor was he of a draft, he bon was big but lean his movement agile and carful he stepped with a purpose never dragging his feet along like so many horses. His neck came high out of his withers and his croup was flat each muscled well his build reminded very much of the horned horse. Another interesting factor about him is that his breed the Gelderlander is in fact a cold blood, not Arabian or thoroughbred in his blood line. Which in my case is a very small thing I really do love, I really dislike Arabians. Fat bellies crazed minds bug eyes and unfinished faces and their owners are mental. (And to all of you Arabian lovers out there, no offence this has just been my personal experience on the matter). Anyway! Getting back to Garth and my sister Aubrey.  
It had been a few weeks since the incident. My wounds were close enough healed that I could go about working without too much complaint. I had already been out riding with Aubrey, I had told her everything that had happened since we don’t really keep anything from one another. She had been intrigued as I was but I had found it very hard to stay inside the house day in and day out, I wasn’t allowed to go out and ride, Far-Far was worried about me in a gloomy way and he and Tomas’s had advised to “get away for a few days and heal without any distractions.” so to not disappoint Henry so for a change of pace and new surroundings I skipped to the next town and stayed a few days with Aubrey. She worked at an international Eventer and Jumper barn. Three top names stayed there to train while they were in-between seasons. It was a secluded area and very well maintained with everything they needed. The facility made Nightlinger’s barn cripple in comparison. Aubrey worked for one of the two Jumpers who stayed there Charles Lafory (being a Jane Aston fan I giggle every time I hear his last name.) they had just come back from France after doing a circuit there to Germany, England and Ireland as well. I know, I feel like screaming. But I’m happy for her honestly, at least one of us got to go to all of those places in our lifetimes.  
Garth was doing leg yields and some shoulder hunches in for the warm up. He was stiff, he had been in all night due to too much rain, but he quickly worked out of it and they began. Aubrey’s experienced mind and body Tessellated with Garth’s own. Watching them work was a welcomed change of tranquility from the previous week, my side still ached as I sat on the mounting block. The sun was out today and I felt its warmth on my back.  
“Better” I said as they came around to me she looked up at me.  
“Yeah, that was better.” He crossed well and she began to leg yield him trotting away. When she reached the corner she set him up then lifted into the canter, the transition was smooth and well done he was getting stronger on his weaker side this was good to see.  
“Comment était-ce?” she said in a showoff way. I sniffed and muttered. She was simply playing, she wasn’t showing off she wasn’t that kind of person.  
“I can’t speak French…”  
“C'était quoi ça?” she said cantering a 15 meter circle around me.  
“I can’t speak French!!” I snapped  
“Hello Lyra.” And Irish ascent floated up behind me I spun as Aubrey changed leads retreating to the other end of the arena as Garth padded the footing gracefully. I stood Charles Lafroy stood in front of me waiting for the mounting block. He smelt of Marlboro cigarettes, he had short ginger brown hair ruffled and untidy from previous rides the messy short hair hovered over hazel eyes, he was almost as tall as me though I had a good inch or two on him. He had a fitted quarter zip black sweatshirt tan breeches and field boots that looked like they cost more than Tass did. Next to him stood a liver chestnut mare with flaxen main an tale, chrome legs and a sliver down her face as it streaked down her face it touched her left nostril and exploded dashing into five small squiggly white lines over her nose and down her top and lower lip leaving her right side clean. Her dark eyes watched me for a moment pure and intelligent, but then she lost interest and watched Garth at the other end of the arena.  
“Sorry, hello, here.” I stepped away from the mounting block quickly backing away as if it was cursed. He smiled shaking his head.  
“Its fine don’t worry.” He walked the mare up and mounted her, he was thinner than I was! I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets, damn men. He leaned down tightening the girth on the big mare. He patted her and walked her around me.  
“How are they doing?” he asked as he walked casually.  
“They’re doing really well. He’s getting stronger.” I said smiling I thought of saying something really intelligent and witty but of course nothing came to mind. So I just stood there watching both him and Aubrey ride.  
“Who’s this then?” I asked he looked down at the exquisite mare.  
“Adelaide”  
“It fits her well.” He smiled not really looking away from the mare. He lengthened her walk and they went down the long side as Aubrey cantered back up it on the other side. He watched her as they passed I wondered for a moment then sat back down on the block and pulled out my phone. Rochelle had sent me a picture of Tass with his head out of his stall looking out the wind catching up his forelock lifting it as he looked into the camera. I smiled and typed.  
From: Lyra  
“Aw!! I miss him!! How’s he doing?”  
From: Rochelle  
He’s doing really well, he broke another bucket though….  
Your grandpa’s not very happy about it..  
I got him that new one ya’know made out of rubber and motherfucking sturdiness?  
From: Lyra  
Thanks, I’ll pay you back!  
From: Rochelle  
Uh huh….  
When are you coming home??!! Do I have to pay you’re sister a ransom too???  
From: Lyra  
No, I should be back by tomorrow.  
I don’t want to get her in trouble with her boss by having me here for too long.  
From: Rochelle  
You mean Mr. Hunk of Yummy Ass?  
From: Lyra  
I think you’re the only one who calls him that….  
From: Rochelle  
HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?!?!?!?!  
From: Lyra  
Apparently….. Glad to see you’re completely calm about it.  
From Rochelle:  
Hey I love a good relationship as much as the next girl, but I would bang that like a screen door in a hurricane.  
The shear level of her confidence was quite amazing.  
There probably was more women out there than I’m aware of who can say that to another girl whist talking about men but Rochelle was one of those very special women that can walk strait up to a guy and say that to their face. And for the simple reason of utter embarrassment I prayed that the day would never come where Rochelle and Charles where in the same room.  
“Lyra? You alright?” Aubrey leaned over Garths neck looking down at me.  
Garth was sniffling my hair pushing it around with his upper lip.  
“Yeah, I’ve just got some expressive friends.” I stood slipping my phone in my pocket, Charles was trotting Adelaide she moved as beautifully as she looked. I turned and fallowed Aubrey out of the ring, Garth stood still a little ways ahead of me looking off to the fields, I walked up next to him and padded his shoulder. He looked at me with one hazel lightly caramel eye it was a stunning contrast to his white color. He began walking with me shoulder to shoulder.  
“Aw Lyra he was waiting for you.” Aubrey said smiling as she patted him  
“I told you, we have a glorious affair.” I said.  
The barn, was of course amazing. Stunning in its integrity and presence. I stared at its structure drooling. The stalls had curving bars smooth edges oak wood stall doors and walls with black metal bars curving in a sweeping motion between horses and in the front of the open head stall door a brass nob on either side of the door resting on black bar billers stopping the flowing curve of the mettle. It was a twenty four stalled double isle wide breeze way, it was high ceiling with strong wood beams. In the middle of the barn were two wash racks on either side on the isle. Feed room was next to the east wash rack and the tackroom next to the west. The feed room was well organized with a utility sink. The tack room was a lounge area on the left was a cut out two sort walls and one long wall at the head of bridles all in a row. Under the well-spaced bridles the saddles rested on rounded wooden fitted saddle stands attached to the walls at the end of them loomed a bras horse head their mouths open biting for the bit ears pinned but eyes eager for thrill.  
I stepped into the barn taking yet another look skimming along the awesome prestige of it following Aubrey and Garth down the center. She halted him in the wash stall, and began untacking him. I stood silently as she worked around him placing her saddle on a wooden and bras saddle rack at the outer end of the wash stall hanging the bridle over it.  
“I don’t think I will ever get used to this place.” I said shrugging my shoulders up as a cold breeze licked at my body from the open bay doors.  
“You should come up more often then.” Aubrey said brushing down Garths faint saddle and girth mark.  
“I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
“You wouldn’t.” I made me warm to see that even in the glow of splendor of her new life she still missed me. It was difficult without her being around the bounce ideas and ask questions. She also was much better when it came to talking with people, she had a much easier time communicating her vast knowledge to others. I pulled a wool rug over Garth feeling incredibly lonely all of a sudden. Garth was silent with me, he usually would pin his ears or paw if he was touched by a human other than Aubrey and I was the next best thing in his mind I would think but I was still under Aubrey’s rank and I was ok with that. His kind behavior did not go unnoticed I stroked his head as he lowered it. There was a crackly voice in the background laughing I recognized it eminently.  
“Aubrey, when did Sue get here?” she called from the tackroom.  
“She’s just come today, Charles is going to look at two of her babies.”  
“Oh.” I turned as Sue Penny walked is her limp was a little worse today because of the cold she looked up at me and squinted.  
“Hey Doll!” I smiled letting a small laugh escape my lips.  
“Hello Miss. Sue.” I said walking over to her, I gave her a big but one of my gentler hugs. I felt a bull in my side and I eased out of the embrace slowly.  
“How are yeah?” she asked her eyes twinkling.  
“I’m doing alright just a bit stiff with this cold. And you?”  
“I’m alright.” She answered sharply “You’re too young to be stiff from cold.”  
“Horses make you stiff.” She nodded to that.  
“Where’s your sister? Are you going to be my jockey?”  
“Not to my knowledge she will be here in a minute just taking care of Garth. Who did you bring?”  
“Alex and Bennie. You remember them?” Two things about Sue is that no matter what whatever comes out of her barn is of good quality and it has been started easy and slow.  
Alex: Thoroughbred. Bright bay chrome on front and hind feet. White streak on face. Will fill out to sixteen two, well built, green but has big potential. Good mind, willing, bit rambunctious, eager good scope.  
Benny: Will fill out to sixteen hands dark bay light brown highlights one white sock. Star on his face. Stocky Thoroughbred solid build, little boxier. Quiet mind, even and trustworthy bright future.  
Both will be easily sold.  
“Yeah I remember them, nice. Can’t wait to see them go.” Aubrey came out of the tackroom wiping her hands with a cloth she had been cleaning her bridle. She waved to Sue.  
“Hello Miss. Sue!” she said “Just one sec let me put Garth away.”  
“Alright.” She put Garth away and came over to us giving Sue a hug.  
“It’s nice to see you again.” She said stepping back form the hug.  
“Good to see you too doll.” They unloaded the two young horses from her trailer I looked over them fondly. Alex was quite something, he had more muscle on his bones than last I saw him. He grew into himself looking more like a show horse than a colt. He was four, impotent on the crossties. He pawed when he was left alone while the humans talked I stood next to Sue as some of the barn hands walked over to greet the old friend. I watched Alex grow irritated swishing his tail and shaking his head. Even in the coming winter his coat was still a light but rich colored bay, it would not fade darker much. Aubrey began tacking him up, she padded him on the neck he stilled long enough for her to the saddle on. I rolled by shoulders back feeling and slightly hearing them crack and grind, Sue laughed at something one of the girls said but I had only been half listening. Even though Rochelle was my best friend, Aubrey was my other half. We seemed to have an extraordinary bond, we were two years apart but we were mistaken for twins even with Aubrey’s hair, long blond and mine short to my ears brunet. Of course it didn’t help that we would coincide close to everything we were very different and yet the same. We were in sync with almost everything we did. A warn raspy voice that was once soft broke my dazing thoughts.  
“Well it took you long enough! Age shouldn’t wait on youth!” I turned my head to the doors that lead to the ring. Charles Lafroy walked beside the mare Adelaide, beside him a slightly taller man they had been talking to one another when Sue had interrupted them. I watched them as Charles looked up looking like a scolded child. Charles was wildly well known but Sue had known him as a boy and was a friend of his parents therefore she could teas him endlessly and he couldn’t do anything about it. Fortunately he was a light hearted man and never took it for anything and would often banter back and forth with her. He smiled.  
“My apologies Sue, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long. I was just talking to Jamie here and he is interested in watching your horses go.” Jamie Nightlinger smiled at Sue when she looked at him. One of the girls behind me let out a quiet gasp. Another giggled and shushed her. They began talking and drawing closer to our little group. I wasn’t surprised I hadn’t recognized him, his scruffy face was shaved and his cloths were clean and well made, his hair brushed and styled and an expensive watch rested on his writs. His eyes were brown but a little bloodshot he had a strong jaw and a large nose but he was not unattractive. He looked at me still smiling as I watched him, I smiled back at him. His hip was cocked I looked at his hands his eyes, the way he held himself and how he moved I felt the smile on my face turn from polite to triumphant as I settled on my conclusion I was going to have to tell Aubrey later. Something caught Jamie’s eye I looked back at Aubrey, she was just about to put her helmet on, she was fixing up her hair, she flicked her beautiful long blond locks up on her head putting the hair net over and tucking it neatly under her helmet. I was accustom to guys looking passed me and only seeing Aubrey. I never was angry or bitter to her for it, it didn’t bothered me much anymore. She was caught Charles attention also, he would glance over to her occasionally while Sue was talking to him. I felt the smile on my face again and I walked toward Aubrey and the young prodigy. I stepped to the other side of Alex pretending to inspect the saddle.  
“You’re turning a man straight with your looks.” I whispered to her  
“What?” she whispered back stepping close to me, smiling one of her beautiful smiles. I loved how her eyes sparkling would search mine when I had something intriguing to tell her. She was the only one who would look at me like that. I glanced at Alex’s neck to the precise place where Jamie Nightlinger was standing. She looked around Alex’s head to see Charles and Jamie talking to Sue, one of the girls had taken Adelaide from Charles and was rubbing her down. I stroked Alex’s croup letting my hand run over his body.  
“Jamie?” she whispered putting on his bridle. I made a small sound in reply I rubbed what little dirt there was from Alex’s body off of my hands with the other finger palms returning my hands to my jacket pockets. She smiled fastening the throatlatch, I nudged her with my elbow as I walked with her out of the wash stall. Jamie and Charles had taken my place alongside Sue.  
Really? Really? You are going to walk on BOTH side of her? I stayed beside Aubrey listening quietly to them talk about people and horses I didn’t know. I didn’t like having to share Sue outside of Aubrey. It seemed childish but I felt it twist in my chest irritating like the itchy pain you get when you are losing a tooth. You push it back and forth with your tongue quickly even though it hurts you do it anyway. I sighed feeling foolish and selfish. I stepped a little too closely to Aubrey and we collided hips hitting each other like bumper cars. We separated stopping myself before I hit Charles who walked next to me. Aubrey gave me a look, I looked down at the ground feeling like I was shrinking into a grain of sand. Charles touched me on the arm and I jumped away afraid I had pushed him. He smiled warmly at me.  
“Can you be my jump crew?” I nodded stupidly.  
“Yeah sure, no problem.” I glanced back at Aubrey but she didn’t look back she was looking where she herself was going. I fallowed her into the ring Charles behind me, I felt a little something like irritation toward him fallowing me and always trying to be nice to me. I didn’t want to like him because Aubrey liked him, I didn’t want to be near him because Aubrey wanted to be near him. But I liked him and I like being near to him, because he was an excellent rider a very knowledgeable horsemen and a kind person. He was also very handsome. I really should just except that someone is showing me kindness and them wanting to include me because I was Aubrey’s younger sister, I don’t get it often enough for it to go unnoticed. I sighed and made a high cross rail for Aubrey’s warm up jump. I glanced at Charles to see if he approved of the height when he nodded we both looked over to Sue as she made her way slowly into the arena. When she nodded I moved to the grid he was working on. Three poles on the ground in front of the grid, each pole was a stride apart. Then a low vertical leading to three others the first was a bounce the second was one stride third was a bounce and the last was one stride. Aubrey was warming up Alex she was trotting now. Sue walked up beside me.  
“He’s lovely.” I said watching him.  
“Yeah, he goes nice he’s a looker isn’t he?” she lifted him into the canter. He was eager to begin jumping he bounced a little too much for the canter and Aubrey laughed, he restrained himself and did as she asked. Aubrey was very experienced much more then I was. I watched them both dance each one careful not to step on the others toes. I watched him on the turn and she pushed through it straitening him.  
“He’s smart.” I said enjoying the view  
“Wait till you see him jump.” I smiled at her.  
She took him to the cross rail, he got excited and exploded over it kicking out his hind legs over the jump. I let a chuckle escape my lips. Aubrey halted him gently and came back at it. He was better this time waiting for it. He was as neat a knitting. They schooled the single jump a few times more then turned down the grid. He hesitated for just a moment at the second jump figuring it out and moved cautiously through the rest. Charles and I began changing it up raising and widening the jumps, to challenge him. As the ride went on I felt a longing to be jumping, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what Jamie thought about all of Alex’s glory. I stiffened at the sight of Colville standing next to him, he was wearing the looing pea coat I saw him in the first time I saw him. The collar was turned up bracing against the wind as the edges of the collar rested just below his cheek bones. His hands were hidden in his pockets. His dark curly hair was blowing in the breeze whiles Jamie’s overly styled hair moved very little. Jamie nudged Colville as he watched Aubrey and Alex go through the grid, he said something to Colville, and not looking back he said something that looked a bit blunt.  
“Hey Lyra.” Charles said walking over to the last jump that was now oxer. I left Sue’s side and skipped over to the jump widening it and inch. I fixed the pole in front of it and moved back a few steppes as Aubrey came in. Alex took the last one neatly clearing it by about two feet.  
“Done! That was fantastic!” Charles said walking up to Sue and I. “what’d you think? Yeah?” he was excited, giddy like a child with a new toy. His face crinkled by his eyes. I smiled at him nodding.  
“He’s really nice.” I said  
“I told yeah.” Sue said and laughed she turned and walked back to the barn I walked up next to her and slid my arm through hers, she took it knocking her body against mine smiling at me.  
“So what’d you think?” she asked Jamie as we approached. I looked up at the two men Jamie was smiling.  
“I think he’s divine.” He said I searched his face but the comment was genuine.  
“For a four year old I think he is fantastic.” I said in agreement, Jamie smiled nodding eagerly.  
“Yes! Precisely. Oh, this is my friend Colville.” Jamie said presenting his friend.  
“Hello again.” Colville said  
“Hello.” I replied “This is Sue Penny.”  
“Nice to meet you Mrs. Penny.”  
“Call me Sue, Mrs. Penny’s my mother.” She said watching the new stranger, He smiled politely.  
“Your sister is a lovely rider.” Jamie chimed in as Charles came up.  
“Yes she is, much better than me I’m afraid.”  
“That’s just because you don’t have as much experience, you are a very good rider.” Sue snapped justifying myself to me. I looked down not quite knowing how to respond, wishing that so many eyes were not on me.  
“She’s right you know, you two are the best riders I’ve seen in a while.” Charles said, I felt my cheeks get warm.  
“Thanks.” I said quietly and ask graciously as I could muster. Aubrey wasn’t around to take the complementary blow. I looked for her, she was still cooling down Alex. Safe from human interaction. Sue seeing me trapped and drowning swooped in to my recuse.  
“Ah come on then up the hill.” She said starting up the small hill the barn. She touched my arm and I smiled at the three men and fallowed her obediently. Catching up to her quickly I walked watchfully beside her.  
“How’s your mom doin’?” She asked glancing over at me.  
“Oh she’s alright, busy with her job at the school. But doing well.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“You coming over for supper Saturday?” she turned her head fully to look at me and answered warmly.  
“Yep.” It was a small word but it held heavy in the air, and her eyes twinkled stronger than usual.  
“I’ll pick you up.” I said slipping my arm around hers.  
I tacked up Benny for Aubrey, she came in while I was just finishing the girth. She halted and watched for me, I slipped on a bridle and checked him a final time then handed him over to her. She traded Alex for me.  
“Thanks.”  
“Yep no problem. Is it alright if I take care of him?” I asked Charles.  
“Yeah, by all means.” Aubrey turned the little bay and they walked out.  
“You alright?” Sue asked  
“Yeah, go I’ll take care of him.” I smiled patting Alex taking off his bridle and slipping his halter on. She followed after the group. I watched her go and turned back to Alex looking him over.  
“Ok then.” I said to him. I began untacking him and rubbing him down. I pulled a sleeve up letting the cool air lick at me skin. It would be just warm enough to wash him. I quickly untacked him and gave him a warm wash. I threw a knit on him and turned on the heat lamps in the corners of the wash stall. He was clipped already so it wouldn’t take long for him to dry, I would just wait there till he did. I didn’t feel right leaving him alone. I walked back to the edge of the barn to see how the ride was going. They were doing the same grid, he was taking it slower then Alex. I smiled down at Benny trying his best and being brave. The pocket of my pants vibrated and reluctantly I pulled my hand out of my warm jacket pulling my phone.  
“Hello.” Still watching the young horse, A small strained voice was on the other end.  
“I fucking saw, it.” Rochelle’s voice was hyper but low with nervousness.  
“It?”  
“Yes, IT, the horned sea fucker. It was at your house!”  
“What when?” I closed my opposite ear, I could barely understand her she was speaking so fast. “Just know. I….I was coming out of the barn.. and h…he was THERE. Just starring. STARRING. Out at the barn like he KNEW but didn’t. y’know? I… I think he was looking for you. You got to come back! No wait you need to stay there! Don’t come. He, it, Jesus.”  
“Rochelle. It’s ok. Are you alright? Where are you?”  
“In my car, don’t you dare go all 911 operator on me.”  
“I won’t. Is Tass ok? Did you go into the barn?”  
“No, everyone’s fine. That’s just it. He didn’t do anything he just looked at me funny and disappeared….Poof.” I breathed out  
“Ok, are you home?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright I should be there before six.”  
“NO, Lyra. Not today come back tomorrow. I want you to stay with your sister for a little while longer. I’m ok now.”  
“It’s alright, I’ll come. “  
“No!” I was silent for a few moments fighting the urge to drop everything and bolt. But the wrath of Rochelle kept me planted.  
“Alright, I’ll be back tomorrow. Ok?”  
“Yeah, good, ok. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”  
“Where’s your brother?”  
“At a meet.”  
“Get him to come home for the night so someone’s with you.”  
I heard Alex pawing in the background.  
“Are you ok?” I asked hoping she wouldn’t just brush it aside.  
“Yeah, Lyra. I’m ok.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah see you.” I hung up a little stunned. I put Alex in a stall switching out his now damp knit for a rug. So he was back. What does he want? Another bout? Something more? I needed details but Rochelle wouldn’t be able to give me any, not yet. I pondered about what to do, maybe I should tell Aubrey. I tossed the knit into the wash. I was excited and impatient to get back home but I didn’t have a good enough excuse to be rude. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I spun around as Colville was about to touch my shoulder. His hand hovering at the level of my jaw I looked up at him. It was strange having to look up at someone.  
“You need something?” I asked him. He recoiled his hand.  
“I wanted to know where the bathroom was.” I pointed  
“Go into the tackroom turn right.” He moved away from me. He seemed a bit tense. Maybe it was just the cold.  
“Thanks.”  
“Sure.” I turned away to walk back to my previous post outside the barn when the others walked briskly in. Jamie and Aubrey were laughing at something Charles had said. Aubrey walked into the wash stall.  
“How’d it go?” I asked Aubrey quietly when she passed me to enter the wash stall. Sue and Charles began talking.  
“Good, really good.” She patted Benny’s little neck. I took the bridle from her eager to do something and grabbing Alex’s I walked into the tackroom. Colville and Jamie were talking privately by the kitchenette.  
“Colville, my friend. Can you not see? This is right where I need to be, and with you beside me.”  
“This is not where either of us need to be. You are deceiving your own self by doing this. ”  
“You don’t like them then?”  
“This isn’t about the horses you idiot!” Colville snapped keeping his voice low.  
Jamie placed his hands on either side of Colville’s face coming closed to him. Colville tensed again his shoulders straightening.  
“My dear friend. You are a fool.” Jamie said softly. Colville’s body softened.  
God damn, homo right here and Aubrey’s missing it. I stepped the rest of the way in pretending not to notice them. I hung the bridles, I would clean them later when the room was cleared from the tense air. My becoming scar prickled when I reached up quickly to drop the bridles on the hook.  
“Oh, Ly..ra right?” Jamie said I turned around.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re Rochelle’s friend right?”  
“I am.” I sad as he smiled.  
“I thought I recognized you from somewhere.” He walked over I couldn’t help but find his constant giddiness look on life enjoyable.  
“Tell me, what did you think of the two horses? Benny and Alex.”  
“I think they are both really lovely.” I walked over to me leaving Colville.  
“Which do you think I should get?” I paused thinking carefully, I hated these things. Aubrey was always better at telling the customer what they need or wanted to hear without angering them. I was not as gifted and often stumbled over my words not really reaching my point.  
“That all depends on what you want to do and what you want to ride. Alex is a hot really smart sharp neat horse. While Benny is calmer, younger in the mind simpler to ride and more forgiving. It depends on your preference.” He smiled at my answer.  
“Who would you choose to buy?” I thought for a respectable moment.  
“Alex, because I like a challenge. I would choose him because I would learn more and go farther with him I think. They are both fine horses and either would be a good choice.” He clapped his hands together.  
“Wonderful. That’s what I needed to hear.” I watched him uncertain. Is he fucking with me? “How great, well seeing as I can’t buy both of them I will go with your recommendation.” I smiled feeling a bit bitter, I feel like I’m being laughed at… he smiled and took my hand and raised it to his lips.  
“Thank you my darling.” Something prickled a crossed my shoulders when his lips touched my skin, and not really in a good way. He turned and left the room, I let my hand drop to its original place beside me. Why do I feel like I’ve just been used to prove a point? I tried saying something, thought better of it and let out a sigh turning back to the dirty tack shooing at the door. Damn all these rich people. Cleaning the tack helped, giving me something to do.  
“Is he like that all the time?” I asked glancing back at Colville. I looked back at me he didn’t expect me to noticed him.  
“Yes, for most of the time.” I shook my head quietly.  
“You must get exhausted keeping up with him all the time.” Now he was the one that sighed.  
“You have no idea.”  
After the two horses were loaded onto Sue’s trailer Aubrey and I said our goodbyes separate from Charles and the others. I liked to think we shared something more with her than all the others did. I kissed her on the cheek when we hugged and Aubrey did the same.  
“You two stay out of trouble till I see you again.” We walked her to her truck.  
“You sure you’re alright driving home?” Aubrey asked Sue made a gruff dismissing sound.  
“I’ll be fine, this is nothing.”  
“We’ll see you Saturday then?” I asked when she was settled in the seat.  
“You bet.” She winked at us and drove off down the long driveway.  
Just before Jamie and Colville were about to leave Jamie called me over to their car after Charles had left.  
“Lyra, I was thinking. You should come visit us one of these days and you could ride Alex for me. If you are anything like your sister I could defiantly use your skills to get him ready for the spring. My father is usually the one who picks the horses for our string but every now and then I get to choose one of my own.” I blinked at him.  
“Yes, of course. I’d love to.” I felt a smile cross my face.  
“Wonderful, he’s coming next week so any time after that. Here’s my card.” I slipped it out of his fingers. “Good day.”  
“Bye.” I said backing away from them as they stepped into the car.  
“Bye.” Colville said before he ducked gracefully into the car after Jamie. I waved politely as they drove off turned on my heel and retreated inside the barn. Eleanor the black tiger colored cat. She cried at me and I picked her up she purred and shoved her head under my chin. The barn was full of neighing horses because of suppertime. The light was on in the apartment in the barn so I climbed the stairs, Charles was speaking to Aubrey about plans and what was happening in the week. The door was open so I walked in still holding Eleanor. Charles bit at the end of a pen as he was looking at his phone while Aubrey was explaining on what horses needed to be jumped. She ignored me which allowed me to sit in a kitchen chair by her. I sat a little away from them so I didn’t disturb. It was a little awkward sitting with them, I hated only knowing half of what was going on even though I was not a part of the schedule nor did I have any need to know.  
“No, I was planning on taking Scrum with us.” Charles said tapping his pen on some paper closest to Aubrey. She stared at the paper her arms wide on the table hands outspread thinking.  
“OK, well than what about Blue Boy and Sassy Lady?” They discussed well into the evening and ordered in. I munched on a slice of pizza, it was quite as they took a breather.  
“I think you sold Alex.” I said quietly  
“You think so?” Aubrey replied. I nodded doodling on some paper.  
“Yeah I think we did. I just got a text from Jamie confirming it.” He handed his phone over to Aubrey.  
“Sweet, that’s fantastic.” She said handing it back out to him. “How did you find out?” she asked.  
“I, well he invited me over to ride when Alex got there.”  
“Really? That’s great Lyra good for you!” she said smiling. Charles wasn’t listening his brow was furrowed typing on his phone. I took another slice of pizza and settled on my seat. Aubrey put a slice in front of Charles.  
“I’ll get it in a minute” he said.  
“You’ll get it now.” She replied he looked up at her threw his brow almost shocked. She gave him an overly sarcastic look.  
“Yes ma’am.” He said dragging the paper plate closer to himself and lifting the greasy pizza to his lips. We ate in silence. At home, Aubrey wasn’t like this at all. She had a motherly affect out on her own. She had taken Charles health as her own responsibility which was good for her but he wasn’t an easy person to keep breathing.. she maybe should have chosen someone with not so much of an injury past. Just two days ago he had broken his finger when he was loading hay. He had grabbed the bale to quickly and slipped and the bale went up the shoot dragging him with. After they had scheduled the barn for two weeks ahead they called it a night. Charles walked out of the apartment scratching his head.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued......


End file.
